Helena Valkyria
|caption = The Witch of Fiore|name = Helena Valkyria|kanji = ヘレナ戦場のヴァルキュリア|romanji = Herena senjō no vu~arukyuria|race = Demon Human|birthdate = Year X766|age = 21|gender = Female|eyes = Violet|hair = Blonde|blood type = Unknown|unusual features = None|height = 5'6 ft|weight = 123 Ibs|guild mark = None|affiliation = Advent-garde|previous affiliation = Cedar|occupation = Independent Mage|previous occupation = Cedar Knight|team = Unknown|previous team = None|partner = Keith Maverick (love interest)|previous partner = None|status = Alive|marital status = Married|relatives = Keith Maverick (husband) Milla Maverick (daughter) |alias = The Witch of Fiore The Fallen Valkyrie The Saint of Resurrection |base of operations = Wandering |alignment = |magic = Divine Sacrament Light Magic Take Over: Etherious Soul Prayer Magic (formerly) |weapons = Holy Cross Necklace|image gallery =yes }} Helena Valkyria (ヘレナ戦場のヴァルキュリア, Herena senjō no vu~arukyuria) is a female mage who excelled in exorcising demons across the country of Fiore. Helena believes that she has an obligation to saved those in need whom were tainted by evil brought about by the vicious spirit of demons themselves, sinning innocent bystanders. She is the childhood friend of Keith Maverick. Helena Valkyria is one of the optional main heroines or love interests for Keith Maverick to choose from upon deciding a certain route to follow in. For that reason, Helena plays a major role in her own separate story alongside Keith as his romantic partner. Appearance Helena Valkyria has the feminine appearance of a young woman in her early adulthood endowed with a curvaceous body, making her look quite attractive while also having soft, white skin. She has violet eyes and blonde hair braided down into the shape of a tail tied under a purple ribbon as it travels down to her back torso. Her face indicates that she has a innocence expression all in a while displaying more elegance to her figure. She was seen wearing a light armor of steel garment from middle abdomen to the lower body of her armor loosen freely with thigh high stockings. She also has on a pair of armour gloves and a symbolic crown worn on the upper face of her blonde hair above the eyes. Additionally, she is cladded with chains going across on the front of her neck and between her bosoms. Upon attaining the essence of a demon, Helena can now transform into her Etherious form, allowing her to partake on an otherworldly ambiance besides her human self alone. Personality Helena was described as an honorable and determined woman, always trying to do her very personal best in the things she does like yearning to protect her villagers from every harms way possible when facing demons. Helena is really weak when it comes to dealing with children, becoming all innocent-like. Needless to say, she is also friendly and respective towards older peers around her. However, her true nature is that of a modest and docile young woman since Helena doesn't know how to approach or speak to a man properly as she tends to fidget every time. However, she can be serious at times if the one she is talking to happens to be actually a demon, because she's really protective about herself including her chastity upon physical contact. This could be the reason why her first impression kept failing, with only inducing more hate from others due to a similar vibe share between her and the demon's influence, labeling her a witch. Helena easily resented loneliness and can't handle the hate on her own when after all, she is the one that doesn't want to be left all alone by everybody as no one ever try to reach out for her until Keith met her. History Synopsis (Helena's Route) Magic and Abilities Divine Sacrament (神の聖餐, Kami no seisan) is a Caster and Holder-type Magic, utilizing Light Magic that takes the form of a magical necklace shaped like a cross. This Magic exorcises or else repelled the demons from causing any more further evil corruption to mages, and societies alike. It is also capable of baptizing a dark mage under the influence by demons. However, it possesses weak capacities of physical might, but its power is overwhelming against spiritual embodiments. In order to activate this Magic once or situationally, it must required the user to upholding their greatest faith that they morally believe in by the calling of a divine ritual (with the exception of God). They need to first find their significant other (partner) in order to form that connection, sharing the same feelings before the establishment of a relationship, inciting the creation of a vow between the two partner "Love Conquers All." In other words, the law is absolute obedience in which both partner mustn't and cannot break without agreeing beforehand for the specified reason. A faithful rule in which invoked the strong emotions driven by faith shared between them and not willing to give up for him/her make this Magic even more powerful when facing against demons and mages alike whether he/she is at a disadvantage or not depends on their combined willpower alone. Though the Magic grew stronger in state, it only means the user need to use more magical power than usual from himself/herself in order to perform it again. This Magic utilizes the user's own raw magical energy and that of their partner as well being link together. Therefore, it requires the user to resupply magical energy everyday from their partner through methods such as sleeping by each other's arms in bed, etc. While resting, the user and his/her partner will personally experience dreams about one another own memories from their past life. What is more, it helps treat and tend to the wounded partner's sustaining injuries only if they're close by one another in order for it to be strongly effective similar to Healing Magic though it cannot follow through with the Curse effects when the user or partner is either affected by the Demons or they're Demons themselves. In addition, it can also be served as a Counter Magic that is very effective against Demons and their usage of Curses and in Etherious Forms. If the user is ever in a pinch on their own without their partner around for which they're corner or trap, the magical necklace will react to their heed of prayer. They can reinforced a prayer-like summoning by warping the yellow magic circle as being the gateway portal for calling forth their partner from a faraway place to be teleported to where they're at in order to help and support them whenever they're in a dire situation. It's not just a magic capable of exorcising and repelling demons, but also for fending off mages in times of battle. Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that involves usage of the light element. It is a Magic in which the caster is able to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. Occasionally, a certain technique, usually involving the hands, is used to cast a Light spell. When used for offense, the Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the caster's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Light Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense. * Lightspeed ''' * '''Swords of the Revealing Light * Lightsaber Take Over '(接収, テイクオーバー, ''Teiku Ōbā) is an advanced form of Caster-Type Transformation Magic used by Helena Valkyria upon her revival as a demon. This allows Helena, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in her case, a Etherious) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. One can only "take over" the power of beings that they truly "know". In addition to embodying an entity, Take Over can also be used to control another entity or another entity's abilities. However, it is unknown of the entity one takes control of/takes over the abilities of has to have the characteristics of the Caster's specific type of Take Over magic. '''Demon Superiority: Due to the nature of Helena's Take Over, she has the ability to dominate the will of a demon, effectively making them her own subordinates. Therefore, Helena can control demons and manipulate them to do her very bidding. While having omnipotence over the demons, Helena was able to cause them to explode at the same time in a similar fashion likewise to that of Mirajane's Satan Soul. Etherious Soul (ゼレフ書の悪魔, エーテリアスソル, Ēteriasu Sōru) grants Helena the ability to transform into the spiritual body of a demon and its prowess intact. However, her abilities had yet to be known. Prayer Magic '(祈りの魔法''Inori no Mahō) is a Caster Type Support Magic used by Helena, involving the use of incantations. Though for Helena it's unique, when her incantations revolved around God in her life. This magic allows her to enhance the target's physical and/or magical capabilities through the use of incantations given by God's word through telepathic connection mentally. Depending on which incantation Helena chants, a different effect will be placed on the target, such as increased speed or stamina as well as the user can also enchant themselves. Unfortunately, she cannot heal targets, but only to relieve fatigue and exhaustion. However, after being revived, Helena has since lost this Magic and cannot then pray or preach about God as she now believed they've abandon the humans including her as mere tools to be use and discard as sacrifices. Relationships [[Keith Maverick|'''Keith Maverick]] ??? Quotes Trivia * Her character theme song is "Another Heaven." * Her appearance is based on the character of Jeanne d'Arc from Fate/Apocrypha. * Helena likes to disregard the God Slayers as not even ordinary human beings, but instead an impure Demon hellbent on killing the Gods she truly have faith in. However, she doesn't seem to hold any particular hatred against the God Slayers, but considered it part of her duty to stop them from any way getting closer to God due to their Magic's nature. * Permission to use Prayer Magic was granted by Perchan. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Character Category:Take Over User Category:Wandering Mage